


Study Time

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sakura's study time gets interrupted by Itachi.





	

Studying.

Sakura's favorite past time besides school. With her excellent grades she was able to get into the Konoha School for the Highly Gifted on full scholarship. Sadly there was only one dorm room available when she arrived, and it didn't earn her any points with the girls of the school

She had to have the only dorm room that housed Itachi Uchiha, the number one bachelor of the school. Every girls wet fantasy. Well, not for her.

The only thing she felt about him was hate. Not only did he keep staring at her all the time, he bugged her when she was trying to study. No matter where she went he would soon follow. The library, the cafe, the garden, even the freaking bathroom! (He would stand outside and bug her)

Today, Sakura was trying to study for the history test she had the next day when Itachi came out of the bathroom. Steam from his shower filled the room slightly as he walked over to her desk.

"Go away, Itachi," Sakura said as she felt him lean down towards her shoulder. "I don't have time for your games."

"Why Sakura, I'm hurt." He whispered in her ear, he felt her shiver. "I would never play games with you." He heard her give a small scoff at his statement. He grinned as placed his warm hands on her shoulders.

"Itachi! Please leave me be!" Sakura sighed, shrugging the hands off and going back to work. Her focus back on her work, she never noticed the arms that wrapped around her neck and covered her eyes. "ITACHI!"

"Sakura~ I'm bored. Entertain me." Sighing once again, she elbowed him in the gut and removed his arms from her face. At least, she tried to remove his arms. The damn things were like steel and wouldn't budge.

"Stupid Uchiha roommate who won't leave me alone." Without warning, a kiss to her head and warm breath to her ear sent shivers down her spine. Nimble fingers on one arm traced her neck and the other that blinded her eyes played with her hair.

"Itachi! Leave me alone! The girls here hate me enough already!" Sakura said struggling to get away once more. "If they knew about this I would never get any peace!"

"Ignore them, they are just jealous sluts." He replied as he moved his arm from her neck to her waist. The crafty limb maneuvered up her shirt and toyed with her nipple through her silky bra. Sakura groaned from the friction her created. Moving his hand away was impossible as his other hand captured hers and held them captive. "How does this make you feel, Sa-Ku-Ra?"

He watched as her light green eyes darkened into emerald orbs of lust. Her breath was coming in short pants as he teased her hardened nipples and worked his way down. The waistband of her yoga pants easily allowing his hand access to what laid under it.

"Ita~Chi~" Sakura moaned as his fingers brushed past her clit. "Please~" She vaguely saw his amused expression as they touched her again, a surge of pleasure clouding her mind.

"Please what, Sakura?" Being a virgin, she had no idea what ask, and soon she was begging for whatever it was. "What is it you want, Sakura?" He began to play with her clit and as he watched her expressions change from frustration to pleasure and back again."Do you want me to play with you? Touch you until you come? Do you want me to enter you and take your innocence?"

"YES~" A throaty cry came from her full pink lips as her hips bucked up onto his hand. Itachi chuckled and pulled away from trembling form in the chair before him.

"I'm sorry, but you said no games, after all." A smirk could be seen on his face as a yell of frustration was heard. "Good luck studying, Sakura." He waved good bye as he walked out the door of their dorm room.


End file.
